Fics challenges 2012
by lucyyh
Summary: Colección de fics escritos y por escribir para los challenges durante el hiatus de la serie, para el foro The Mentalist: Foro en Español. El primero, escena alternativa para "Rudy Cheeks" 'Safe Room'.


**Disclaimer:** Are you kidding me? no, It's not mine.

**A/N: **Esto es más que nada un recopilatorio que haré de los fics que tengo y que haré para los Challenges 2012 de The Mentalist: Foro en Español. Si todavía no lo conocen, ya se están tardando. Es tan fácil como googlear el nombre y les saltará de inmediato!.

El primero corresponde al challenge N°1: Una escena alternativa de algún capítulo. Me decidí por el 4x18 porque me quedé con la espina sobre esa conversación, o más bien esa confesión que Cho no se atrevió a hacerle a Lisbon. Me habría encantado ver algo más de ellos...

Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**Escena alternativa 4x18 "Rudy Cheeks"**

**Safe room.**

Ha estado cerca, demasiado cerca. Incluso después de las horas pasadas desde el incidente, no puede quitarse la sensación de miedo y culpa que lo sacudió en ese instante, cuando vio lo cerca que estuvo Rigsby de morir por aquellos dos disparos. Unos centímetros más, y el bebé de su compañero no hubiese conocido a su padre, sólo tendría fotos como recuerdo. El sólo pensarlo, hace que una ola de náusea le inunde y tenga que cerrar los ojos para calmarse.

Tocan a su puerta y Cho lanza un suspiro y se pasa la mano por el cabello, molesto. Hoy quiere estar solo y es por lo mismo que le ha pedido a Summer que se vaya a su apartamento por esa noche. Dado que nadie más viene nunca-excepto en las ocasiones que Rigsby pasa a buscarlo para ir a la oficina o a una escena de crimen-duda que ahora mismo sea su compañero quien ha venido. Summer tiene llaves, así que no tendría que tocar el timbre para entrar, simplemente lo haría y le sacaría de sus casillas hasta que terminara de darse por vencido. Lanza una especie de gruñido cuando comienzan a tocar el timbre con insistencia y se levanta del sofá donde ha estado sentado bebiendo una cerveza torturándose con lo que ha sucedido; y abre de golpe. Dentro de todas las posibles personas que pudiese haber pensado que encontraría al abrir, la menos probable era Teresa Lisbon. Tiene las manos en los bolsillos, los hombros algo levantados y una expresión seria y preocupada en su rostro.

-Lisbon-se queda inmóvil en el umbral, e intenta preguntarle qué hace allí, a esas horas. Pero no logra que nada salga de su boca, está demasiado sorprendido por la visita de su jefa.

-Cho-le dice ella a modo de saludo-me preguntaba si podíamos hablar un rato.

El agente se mueve a un lado, dejándola pasar. Se siente algo avergonzado por el estado en que está todo-algunas botellas desperdigadas sobre la mesa de centro, su camisa y corbata tiradas sobre un mueble y un montón de libros en uno de los sillones-pero ella parece no darle importancia. Simplemente busca un lugar donde sentarse en el sofá y mira la botella de cerveza a medio terminar que Cho ha dejado sobre la mesita.

-¿Tienes una de esas para mí?

El asiático va hasta su cocina, saca una cerveza del refrigerador y se la lanza a Lisbon que atrapa la botella con presteza, la destapa y bebe un sorbo en menos de diez segundos. Él hace lo mismo con su cerveza y de vez en cuando mira a su jefa de reojo. Tiene una ligera sospecha de lo que ella quiere hablar, pero no sabe si está preparado para retomar la conversación que tuvieron en su oficina unas horas antes, menos para hablar de las verdaderas razones por las que había acudido a ella en ese instante.

-Cuando fuiste a mi oficina esta noche y dijiste que querías hablar, sé que no era sobre el haber llegado tarde esta mañana. Era claro por la forma en que te comportaste que fue una excusa de último minuto, pues no encontrabas la manera de decirme lo que en verdad querías.

Él sólo asiente y baja la vista hacia la botella que mueve entre sus manos.

-Desde que te fuiste, estuve preguntándome qué es lo que te estaba agobiando. Pensé en muchas cosas, hasta que llegué a la conclusión que es sobre lo que pasó con Rigsby esta mañana. Así que fui a hablar con él, intentando aclarar mis sospechas-frunce el ceño y toma un sorbo de cerveza-y analizando la información que me dio, pude deducir algunas cosas que al principio se me habían escapado.

Hace una pausa, seguramente esperando a que él diga algo, pero Cho está demasiado temeroso de decir cualquier cosa, descubrirse y decepcionar a Lisbon. Desde el primer día en que comenzó a trabajar con su equipo la ha admirado. Su fuerza, su profesionalidad, su capacidad de sentir empatía por las personas y de defender a su equipo en todo momento. Sabe también que ella lo respeta, confía en él. Por lo mismo le avergüenza que se entere de todo, porque no quiere perder su respeto ni su confianza.

-Los disparos a Rigsby-plantea con seguridad-fueron demasiado cerca, apenas a unos centímetros de su cabeza. Es cierto que tú lo cubriste y lograste evitar que el sospechoso volviese a disparar. Pero si hubieses estado allí desde el primer momento en que Rigsby te pidió que lo siguieras, Mike Tran no habría tenido oportunidad ni siquiera de disparar su arma una vez.

-Jefa…-murmura, la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados. No intenta defenderse ni tampoco suavizar las cosas, porque él mismo se tortura con las imágenes sobre aquella casa y los dos agujeros hechos en la pared; recuerdos que no cesan de reproducirse en su cabeza.

-No sé qué es lo que pasó contigo en ese momento y tampoco necesito decirte lo peligroso que es dejar a tu compañero solo en una situación como esa. Ya seguramente tienes suficiente culpándote a ti mismo, que es la razón principal por la que has ido a hablar conmigo hoy en la oficina. Y aunque quisiera que me dijeses, sé que es difícil que confíes lo suficiente en mí para hacerlo.

-Confío en ti Lisbon-levanta la mirada-en ti y en el equipo.

Ella sonríe-pero sí estás avergonzado, ¿estoy en lo cierto?-Cho asiente-de todos modos no tiene importancia. Estoy segura que sea lo que sea que causó esto, ya lo has resuelto o estás en vías de hacerlo. Pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa. No mentía cuando dije en la oficina que podías decirme lo que quieras. Esa oferta sigue en pie.

Lisbon se toma lo que queda de su cerveza y se levanta, desperezándose un poco.

-Será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde y mañana debemos llegar temprano para terminar el papeleo del caso Braddock.

-Sí-Cho se levanta y la acompaña hasta la puerta. Existe demasiado que quisiera decirle, pero es incapaz de lograr que sus palabras formen frases coherentes. De todas formas Lisbon lo conoce bastante como para saber que jamás ha sido bueno expresándose de esa manera.

-Cho-le dice ella, cuando ya está fuera del apartamento-yo también confío en ti. No sólo como tu jefa y compañera, sino también como una amiga. Y espero que me consideres de la misma forma. Tan sólo quiero que lo tengas presente y la próxima vez que tengas algún problema, no dudes en que haré todo lo posible por ayudarte.

Él asiente y ella se despide; su forma se pierde unos segundos después tras las puertas del ascensor. El agente entonces, es capaz de decir dos palabras que debió decirle a ella, pero que en cambio resuenan solitarias en el corredor vacío.

-Gracias, Lisbon.

-oooooo-


End file.
